Worlds Collide
by MooqieLove
Summary: A Very Potter Musical/Sequel characters meet their Series counterparts! Each chapter is a different character. Umbridge, Draco, Harry. Short Stories. Rated for possible language. Challenge posted by epickerthanyou!
1. The Meeting

"Albus," He said, looking around slowly, "are you here yet?"

"Yes, Dumby, I'm here. Don't get your panties in a twist." Dumbledore said as he strolled in wearing his normal attire; a High School Musical T-Shirt and sandals.

"Panties? No, no worries there. By the way, I am still waiting for those socks I asked for for Christmas," said Dumbledore as he chuckled good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry, whenever I try to give a pair away Scarfy and the Sorting Hat freak out. Enchanted Magical Clothing or no, they've adopted every piece of knitwear I own. I know that you enjoy knitting patterns, maybe you should make a pair yourself."

"I guess I'll have to try…How is their marriage going? They must make it difficult for you to dress in the morning."

"No, as long as I take care of them they don't mind, but if I get a hole in anything…well Hell hath no fury like a Scarf scorned."

"Yes…well…shall we continue with our meeting?"

"Of course! Now what is so important that we needed to set up an interdimensional meeting?"

"Well, Umbridge is really breathing down my neck over here, Harry is in need of some guidance and, well, I know that Draco is going through a rough patch with his family. I heard that things aren't going so great over on your side of the pond either and wanted to know if you had any suggestions."

"Well now that you mention it, Umbridge has been rather upset ever since I confused her with a sexy man and Draco has always been a little shit. But I think that Harry is doing fine, he's got that Weasley boy and pet Night Troll with him all the time. I wouldn't mind getting rid of the first two, but Harry is great at giving guidance if needed. I suppose I could lend him to you…"

"I'm sorry; did you say you confused Professor Umbridge with a man?" He seemed incredulous yet not surprised.

"Yup."

"Well no wonder she's upset, Albus," he chuckled. "Do you think that there would be a way to get them all together? Maybe they would help work things out between them."

"Sure, where do you suggest?"

"Well I believe you should keep them where they are comfortable. Hogwarts would be fine; I know each considers the school a home in some way. Now should they meet at your school or mine?"

"Well with that Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar on the loose I don't think it'd be a good idea for anyone else to suddenly show up here...Plus Lupin invited me to Venice for a few days...Umm, would it be alright to send my problems your way?"

"Not at all! This was my meeting to call and I have no problem taking on a little more responsibility here. You may go, have fun with Professor Lupin! I do hope that that jaguar problem resolves itself."

"Oh sure, I bet everything will work out fine, just like that Riddle kid. Everything works itself out in the end. When should I send them over? I can have an interdimensional portkey ready within the hour and I need to pack as I will take off tomorrow…"

"An hour would be splendid! Enjoy Venice! I heard they have some amazing knick knack stores."

"Well thank you Dumby, I'll have them by shortly! Dissemberate!"

Dumbledore promptly disappeared leaving the other alone and quite amused.

…

"Now why have you called me here so late Dumbledore?" Umbridge cooed. "No doubt you realized that you love me. That you've always loved me. And we'll be happy-"

"Uh, yeah! Sure! Right…" stumbled Dumbledore, clearly uncomfortable. "Just come over here by the desk, will you?"

"Oh, Dumbledore! Whatever you say! Should I lay down? Is it time for another round of body shots?" She winked suggestively.

"Um…no. Just touch this pack of pencils for you, could you?"

"Well, alright, these pack of pencils right here?" With a pop she was gone.

Dumbledore stood by his desk wiping his brow. That was too close. He was glad to be gone of her.

"Draco! You can come in now!"

"How did you know I was there?"

"X-ray glasses, kid. I also see you brought those extra diapers I told you you would need."

"Well of course, you should always carry extras. Every good wizard does. Now where's Connect Four? I was out there for ten minutes and you didn't even set it up yet!"

"Calm done, don't spoil your diaper. I just thought it would be fun if _you_ set it up. The box is right over there on that shelf. Could you grab it?"

"Sure." He grabbed the box and with a pop was gone.

"Harry, are you out there, you sexy little bitch?"

"Yeah I'm here," said a voice from the hall.

"Well take off the cloak and get in here!"

"Sure, what's so important that I needed to come here and hide from everyone? Normally you let me tell Ron and Hermione where I'm going."

"Well, it's just very important that no one knew you were coming here. I have to make you disappear for a bit and if they thought the last place you were was here I could get in big trouble."

"Disappear? What-"

"I'll explain in a minute, could you grab me that Zac Efron pen?"

"Sure, you know I love Zac Efron more than anything in the whole-" and with one final pop he was gone.


	2. Biceps and Kittens

With a resounding pop a tall, muscular woman in a pink dress appeared in an office that seemed too small for her large frame.

"What? Where'd he go? Where am I?"

A short, stout woman, also dressed in pink from head to toe whirled around at the outburst.

"Ahem."

The taller woman turned around, a slight twitch forming under her left eye.

"Excuse me, who are you and why have you barged into my office unannounced?" The smaller woman held a smile on her face but it faltered once it caught sight of the unnamed woman's massive biceps.

"I am Professor Umbridge."

The small woman turned a such a pink that it rivaled the suit she was wearing. "How dare you! _I_ am Professor Umbridge and I am Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic! I will _not_ be made a fool of!"

She stormed towards the tall woman with her arm raised meaning to pull the wig off whatever student dare torment her. Whether or not she could have even reached the other woman's chest remained a mystery as the other backhanded the first across the face. With a muffled thud the woman hit the soft pink carpet.

"You dare to _threaten_ me? Uh uh! No one threatens Dolores Umbridge!" With that she picked up the small and stunned woman from the ground and hoisted her over her head.

A shriek filled the small room as the Undersecretary was raised higher and higher into the air. "The minister will hear about this!"

"Oh yeah?" came the boom of Umbridge's voice, "Well my boyfriend with hear about this! And he'll love me! Yee-ah!"

She tossed the smaller woman to the floor once more.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Dolores was completely shocked…any student who had planned this elaborate prank surely wouldn't give her a boyfriend.

"Dumbledore. He's so dreamy!" Her eyes glazed over and she looked almost happy.

"That traitor? I would never go near such a nefarious character. Besides, I always had the feeling he liked the other side. Like that Potter, he always seems to have a soft spot for the boy."

"No, he loves me, and you're gonna die! You and that mean ol' Harry Potter!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Umbridge shielded her face from the woman towering over her. "You hate Harry Potter too?"

"Of course, he's so mean to his Mama…"

"His parents are dead…"

"To me. Mama Umbridge!"

"Oh…yes…of course," Umbridge said with a look of distaste.

"He is just so misbehaven…"

"Yes! He is quite treacherous! Always spreading lies about our beloved Minister."

"And telling hiding Dumbledore from me!"

"Uh huh, so you've said," Umbridge noted, clearly disinterested.

"I just want to kill him. I love him so much…"

"Kill him? No, no, that would be against the rules. I believe writing in his own blood should get the message across just fine. Lines always help."

"I could supply the blood."

"No, no, that's quite alright dear. Here, would you like a lovely, relaxing cup of tea? "

"Sure! Dur dur dur."

Umbridge looked up through her lashes and once again sent a questioning glance at the woman before her. With a flick of her wand a pink teacup with a plate with a matching doily appeared in the air. The second woman took it gratefully and sat on one of the many cushioned seats. She took an appreciative look around the small space.

"This is so lovely and cute!" she exclaimed.

For the first time Umbridge beamed and took a seat opposite. "Why thank you, I did it myself. This place looked like a dingy closet, not fit for even a halfbred when I showed up. I was scandalized! But of course, I just said 'Delores Jane Umbridge, you can do anything' and took about refurbishing the room."

"A broom closet! That's not fit for the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"Headmaster? Dear me no, I am a very important part of the ministry…Although this place really does need to be taken better care of…Why would you think I was headmaster?"

"Well at my school, I am headmaster. Dumbledore's probably off buying me presents or something, he is so thoughtful. While he's away I get to be headmaster!"

Umbridge's eyes widened with greed. _Headmistress_? This woman before claimed she was _Headmistress_. Umbridge had a new goal in mind now.

"Ahem."

The taller woman looked up from her teacup.

"Well…I am very interested, well, I would quite like to know, that is I find it fascinating that you are Headmaster. How did this come about? Hmm?"

"Well first Sirius Black broke in-"

"Sirius Black!" Her eyes were now wide from fear. "In the castle!" She looked around like a cat trapped in a carrier. "Where? How did you get him? I'll be sure to capture him and no one could question my control..." She said the last part more to herself than her guest who looked at the small woman with slight interest.

"Hm hm hm…Dur dur dur! That's a great plan! Well Harry Freakin' Potter got in the way and then Dumbledore saved him and then left me the school. Don't worry though, the dementors from my prison will kiss him later."

"Your prison?"

"Oh yes, I was the correction officer there for quite some time. I even dated one of the other workers!"

"Oh really, how did that go?"

"Well we kissed…but some unforeseeable events happened…and I don't really want to talk about it. Never mind. That's crazy talk. Hey! You know what this room is missing?"

With a wave of her wand a Taylor Lautner poster appeared, nudging over some of the kitten plates that covered the walls and which caused a great deal of angry meows.

Umbridge covered her hears at the sound that her poor kitties were making. "What…what in the world… Who is _that_?"

"_That_ is my man. Now the Team Jacobs headquarters is complete!"

"Team what? The where now? No! No, I am sorry but no. My kitties keep me company and that is that. Please take that down at once."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Excuse me. I said to take that down. I will not ask again."

"Good. Jacob can stay right where I can see him. It's perfect."

"TAKE THAT DOWN NOW!"

"YOU DISSRESPECTIN' UMBRIDGE!"

From the other side of door shouts were heard. Everyone that walked by simply shrugged and giggled at Umbridge's shrieks. Someone must have put another niffler in her office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey, I hope you guys like this! Please review and let me know what I need to work on or if you have any suggestions! I might keep adding on and editing so if you like it stick around! I hope having two Umbridge's wasn't too confusing, wasn't sure how to differentiate between them other than their ridiculous dialog. Thank for reading!


	3. Power and Diapers

With a pop a small statured blond boy appeared in the Slytherin dorms.

"What is the meaning of this? Dumbledore, where am I? My father will hear about this!" He looked around wildly, still gripping the Connect Four box.

As he saw he was surrounded by green and silver he calmed a bit. Then he noticed that no one around him seemed even remotely familiar.

"CRABBE, GOYLE! COME HERE NOW!"

Crabbe and Goyle stood at the edge of the room. They looked at each other nervously before fumbling over to where the small boy stood. They looked down questioningly.

"You're not Crabbe and Goyle. What is going on here?"

"Yes," said Crabbe, "we are. Just who are you?" With another glance at Goyle, the two large boys cracked their knuckles menacingly.

"_I_ am Draco Malfoy and if you don't do as I say you'll hear from my father."

"_What?_" came the boom of another boy, taller and even more blond than the first. He sauntered over with purpose, stopping right in front of the other "Draco."

"I _said_ that I am Draco Malfoy and I expect some respect around here."

The second boy was paler than usual and Crabbe and Goyle moved to stand behind their leader.

"No you are not." He said relatively calmly. "I am Draco Malfoy. What are you doing here? Give me one good reason why I should not have Goyle here take you out of the dorms by your hair."

"Well, clearly there has been some misunderstand here. Do you know where Dumbledore is? He invited me for a game of Connect Four," he held up the box, "and somehow I ended up here." He motioned around the room to further his point. "I really don't have time for this. Just show me where Dumbledore is."

"No, I don't think I will. No one here believes anything you say. For all we know you could be a filthy little mudblood who wandered in trying to spy on us."

"What? You think I'm like that disgusting Granger?"

Draco's eyebrow twitched up at the comment. "Really? What do you think of Granger?"

"She is easily the ugliest girl in school. I mean no one can keep their lunch down when she's darting about the Great Hall."

The few onlookers allowed themselves a little chuckle at this comment.

"On a scale of one to ten; one being the ugliest and ten being really pretty, I'd give her an eight."

The chuckles stopped.

The interest in Draco's eyes became agitation. His gray eyes lit up dangerously and his fingers twitched as though aching to reach for his wand.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Search him."

The two large men walked towards the small boy who cowered slightly. He had no idea what he had said wrong.

"You two, wait! Don't touch me!" He looked around for something to dive behind. "You wait til my father hears about this! He'll say, 'Draco, you goddamn little poofer'- ahh!"

Draco's cronies had grabbed Little D and began shaking him furiously. Diapers fell from the boy's robe and onto the floor.

Crabbe and Goyle jumped back to choruses of "Ew!" and "Gross!"

Draco let out a merciless laugh and had to draw a deep breath in order to regain control. "You wear diapers? What is wrong with you?"

Looking only slightly embarrassed the boy replied, "Of course I wear diapers. All great wizards do. I'm surprised someone as obviously powerful as you doesn't wear any."

"Powerful? I'm glad you've finally figured this out. Now leave."

"Well of course I have. You demand attention and you have two cronies who do your bidding, not unlike myself."

"Oh, I am very much unlike you. Now get out."

"No. I believe we can help each other out. I am very powerful myself. Everyone likes me and I am clearly a great wizard. You are clearly powerful here, wherever we are, which would be helpful for me, but I think you could use some help becoming more mature and practical. That is where I come in, see-"

"Ok, that is it! Would you like to throw yourself out or should I have my friends do it for you?"

"Well if you're giving me the option, I'll throw myself out…"

"Do it. Now. _Expeliarmus_!"

With that Draco's pants fell to the ground revealing his diaper.

Without another word and without looking back, Draco scuttled out of the dungeons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the enthusiasm you showed for the last chapter, I loved it and appreciated it so much! This chapter is a little shorter (sorry for that), but I hope you still like it! If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know and please comment! I love reading them , even if they're not so nice :) Once again, I might add on or change things around, but I need your input to do so! 3


	4. Problems and Solutions

Harry sat alone in the room of requirement. All of the DA had left for the night but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Dumbledore's Army was definitely improving and Harry was proud.

He was also depressed. He missed Sirius, wished he could be there for his lonely Godfather. He couldn't help but think of him all shut up in Grimmauld place with Creature.

It didn't matter what Hermione said, he may have been mistreated but the _thing_ was a menace.

A sudden _pop_ brought Harry out of his brooding thoughts.

He grabbed his wand from his jean pocket and held it tightly at his side; he didn't want whoever had intruded on him to know he was on guard, and it if was a friend he didn't want to frighten them.

"Whoah! Cool!" said a bushy haired boy who stumbled out from a behind pile of books.

"Umm…Hello? Can I help you there?"

"Nah. I'm cool. I'm Harry Potter. I got this." The boy shrugged him off like nothing bad could ever happen to him.

"I'm sorry, you're who?" asked Harry skeptically, wand still in a firm grip.

"Oh! Harry Potter!" he held out his hand. Harry couldn't see a wand anywhere near him so he took it.

"Right. What are you doing here?"

The boy with the impossibly large fro stared at him for a second as if trying to remember. "Oh! Right! I'm not sure. Dumbledore sent me. He said he needed me to disappear for a while and then I grabbed this pen," he held up a pen featuring a dreamy teen that Harry had never seen before, "and then I came here. I guess it was a portkey. Huh."

"Dumbledore sent you?" said a still very confused Harry.

"Yeah! He usually knows what he's doing so if he says I'm needed here I just go with it…So where is here?"

"Hogwarts."

"Really?" he asked looking around. "This is not the Hogwarts I'm used to."

"What do you mean? There's only one."

"Says who?" The second Harry only smiled. It was an innocent question, after all. "I used to not know Hogwarts existed at all so I try not to doubt other places exist too. You said this is Hogwarts. It's just not my Hogwarts."

Suddenly curious, Harry asked, "What about Dumbledore? What's he like?" If there were two Hogwarts, maybe there would be two Dumbledores too. He felt that this kid could easily be lying but he just seemed so happy, something Harry very much wished he was right now. In the end he just figured that stranger things have happened than some random kid telling him the truth.

"Oh man! Dumbledore and me, we're like this!" He held up his middle and pointer finger and crossed one over the other. "We're tight. He looks out for me. Almost like a father. You see, I've got a dead father. Mother too. I miss them a lot sometimes but it's good to have Dumbledore. He's not the most responsible but he favors me and likes to make sure I'm happy and taken care of. It's nice, something I'm not used to with the Dursley's. "

Harry mouth fell open. This kid just summed up his life. And in such a glib manner. Normally he'd be angry at such a flat description of his life and feelings, but somehow this guy could make it work. Harry wasn't offended.

Bushy-haired Harry looked back at the boy. His mouth was open and he seemed confused, like everything added up but he still couldn't reach a conclusion that worked. Suddenly it hit him. "I don't know your name," he said. "Sorry, got all worked up talking about myself again. Oh well. So what is it?"

"Harry Potter," the boy replied mechanically.

There was a short moment of silence.

Then, "That is _totally awesome_! No wonder I'm here! Damn. Dumbledore knows what's up."

Again Harry was confused. "You're not surprised that I'm Harry Potter. And that you're Harry Potter." His questions seemed more like statements coming from his numb lips.

"Nah. Why would I be? Stranger things have happened." He seemed completely unphased. "So what's up?"

Harry shook his head trying to refocus, "Huh? What?"

"I said 'What's up?' I'm here for a reason. Dumbledore can be a little crazy, but he always has a reason."

"I don't know. Everything's okay here. I guess."

"Well that 'guess' is the problem. Tell me what's up. I'm pretty awesome at making people feel better."

"Well, you see," was Harry really going to let loose his problems on this kid he didn't even know? "I just really miss my Godfather, Sirius." Guess so.

"Sirius! No way! That dude is bitchin'. I love him! Can't wait to hug and kiss him again when I get back!"

"You have a Godfather named Sirius too?" asked Harry, still not quite believing.

"Yeah! Sirius Black! Wanted murderer, but he's actually really sweet."

"Yeah he is! But he's crammed up in his crappy house all day and night, not allowed to leave and he absolutely hates it! And of course I can't talk to him all the time cause we can't have owls constantly flying over his house!" Harry was exasperated with the situation.

"Well at least your Sirius has a home. Mine just got out of Azkaban and has been on the run for a while. He's chilling back somewhere in Hogwarts. He lets me know where to find him. Outside of the school he's kind of homeless. Wish I could live with him though. A box with Sirius is way better than being with the Dursley's."

Harry hadn't thought of it like that. "Yeah. At least I know he's safe…"

"Exactly!"

"But he hates it in that house!"

"Can my Sirius live there?"

"What?"

"Just asking."

"…Right." Then some of Harry's other worries hit him and he put his face in his hands and sighed. He moved back over to where he had previously sat and the other, Harry joined him.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's just…_everything_."

Bushy haired Harry let out a low whistle. "Well that's a lot to be worried about. Just remember, you're Harry Potter! You life is awesome! Everyone loves you for defeating Voldemort, you're rich and you've got Hermione and Ron! …You do have a Hermione and a Ron, right?"

Harry looked up. "Yeah. Yeah I do." He smiled a little at that.

Then groaned.

"It's just that with Voldemort coming back to power, Cedric dying while I was with him and Umbridge absolutely threatening everyone I care for and doing her best to squash us…It just seems like things will never get better."

"Well _shit_," said Harry, looking stumped. "None of that has happened to me. That's a mando bummer. Maybe our lives are a little different. "

Harry lips quirked in a small smile, "Here's hoping."

"We _do_ have an Umbridge though. I don't worry about her much. She's just a crazy bitch."

Harry let a real smile show at that one.

"Does your Umbridge look like some really buff dude?" Harry asked.

"Haha, no. Ours looks like a frog that ate a bad fly."

"Wow. I feel like that might actually be more fun to look at…"

"I doubt it," Harry said, smiling again.

"Hey! Did you know, our Umbridge once worked as a correctional officer at Azkaban?"

Harry tried to picture that. "She is quite cold, but I don't think she could quite pull that off."

"Yeah! Seamus told me that one time, a dementor kissed her, and it **died**."

Harry couldn't hold it in much longer. He burst out laughing with such enthusiasm that it shocked the other Harry for a few seconds.

The boys kept talking and comparing stories, good and bad, for a long while.

Harry lost track of time quickly, just thankful to have someone to talk to. They might not be the same person, but this other Harry didn't put much stock in being Harry Potter, other than that it of course made them both _totally awesome_. But hey, who doesn't need a self-esteem boost every now and then?

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited my story! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I promised that I would have it up before the end of the week but I still feel late. I am going on Fall break in the morning and have to still get ready for everything! Ah! The challenge ends on Halloween and I don't think I'll be back to update before then but I hope to eventually end with the remeeting of the Dumbledores! Let me know what you think and please, please, please (yes, I am begging, but only mildly so I think it's forgivable) check out some of my other stories! I am hoping to put up more POV stories such as "Attention" as soon as I get back! Love you all!<p> 


	5. And a Little Something Extra

Pop. Pop. Pop

Dumby looked around his now empty office and smiled. Welp, his hands were clean. Everyone he and Dumbledore had agreed to send to Dumbledore's dimension were on their way and out of his hair. He sure hoped they could work everything out...Plus he really needed to get to Venice. He'd agreed a month ago and completely forgot to make plans before he left! Thank Wizard God Dumbledore offered to take those rascals off his hands for a bit.

He shoved everything in his suitcase, spun around, and came face to face with Ron...Crap.

Rather than greet his Headmaster, Ron just stared past him, a red vine hanging out of his mouth.

"Ron. Just what do you think you are doing here?"

"Oh hey Dumbledore," shaking his head and looking at his Headmaster. "I'm just so blown away by that boss Zefron poster."

Dumbledore smiled proudly. "Yeah. Zefron's the best. He's just such a humanitarian...No! But why are you here?"

"Oh, that! Harry said you needed to see him and he hasn't come back yet so..." he glanced back at the Zefron poster.

"Oh Goddammit! He just can't keep his cute little mouth shut, can he?"

"Nope, guess not." He smiled and continued munching on his red vine.

"So, are you alone, or is your pet Night Troll hanging around too?"

"Who? Oh! Herman. Hey, Herman, get in here!"

Hermione signed and walked in agitatedly. "RoOon, how many times do we have to go over this?! It's Hermione! Her-Mi-O-Nee!"

"Oh, shut up Herman," said Dumbledore offhandedly.

He sighed and leaned on his desk. Okay. Well...Cross Dimensional Dumbledore had agreed to take Umbridge, Draco and Harry for a while...surely sending Ron and his pet Night Troll wouldn't do TOO much harm. Right? Right!

"Get over here, Hotcakes!"

Smiling, Ron hopped on over.

"Okay you twos, now together...grasp these powdered donuts.."

"I don't know about this _Ron_-"

"Oh, for the love of Wizard God! Will you shut-" POP

"Well, now that the fatties are gone, we can get going. See you Scarfy, Sorting Hat!"

"Travel safe Dumbedear!"

"Dissemerate!"

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooo

So...about 2 years since an update, huh? Sorry about that. I went on a bit of a hiatus. I hope these upcoming chapters will make up for it!


End file.
